Redemption
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: Even if Asriel was all alone in the underground, there was somebody who always look after him, and now, she decided to step in for his best friend.


**This is a one-shot I decided to make alter playing Undertale and reached the final True Pacifist Ending, in my opinion, maybe Frisk can't do anything in order to help Asriel, well indeed he can do something about that, but I won't touch many aspects about the game, just a few things regarding "the best friends".**

 **The one-shot takes place after the game ends with the true ending, after every monster leaves the underground and Asriel is again alone.**

 **I don't own Undertale, I do love it quite a lot, because it has a good story, lovely characters, though in my opinion, I would loved it even more if you could spent more time with them. By the way, all the humans that appear in this fan-fic are females.**

Final Chapter: Redemption.

It has been quite a while after Frisk went to the surface with the rest of the monsters, and soon the underground became quite a peaceful, calm place, with only one resident living there, taking care daily of all the flowers that had blown since a long time ago. The last resident of the underground was Asriel, son of Toriel and Asgore Dremurr, a young, goat monster, who was still wearing his characteristic green and yellow sweater.

He was watering the flowers as he hummed a song for them, yet, the echo of that humming was quite amusing due the calm place that the underground had become, indeed Asriel Dremurr always thought about it, he was all alone in this place.

From time to time, notes would reach his ears, well, more precisely, hit his head in the form of newspapers that fell from the hole from where all humans appeared, when it happened, he would fold the papers as he couldn't exactly read them, but he could see some of the pictures that showed Papyrus, Sans, Metatton, and the others, he had a special place for one of them though, it was the picture that showed his mother, Toriel, lifting Frisk as she opened her school. It has been his mother most desired dream, and it filled him with happiness to see that she could achieve it.

Yet… seeing that pictures made him also sad, because he would remember that he was all alone in this place, isolated from everyone, fearing that one day, if he wasn't cautious enough, he would… become that golden petal monster again, but, until this very day, nothing happened.

Asriel couldn't know how much time have exactly passed after Frisk and the other monsters left the place. But time had certainly passed, after all, events needed time to occur, schools needed time to be build, even with the help of monsters and humans side to side, but as he couldn't read, he couldn't understand them pretty well, the concept of hours, the concept of days, that humans had taken since that time, it was quite difficult for him to comprehend, after all, even if he retained all the memories, one tends to get accustomed to not care about it, specially when you try to not give yourself hope.

But, the sensation that governed his mind day after day was… fear. The fear that daily reminded him, that soon his body would become a flower again, similar to those flowers that were around him, the same flowers that he watered each day. At least, he desired that even in that flower body, he could retain his memories, as well as the promise he made for himself to remain in the ruins, that way he wouldn't try to hurt his friends again, as he did a lot of times when he was Flowey.

That sensation of fear, was what one day, as sudden as the tranquility started, made the same tranquility disappear, as she arrived to the ruins, the embodiment of all fears, Fear no Oujo.

"What a lovely place indeed."

The sudden voice, filled with a thrill of joy, and a bit of an unknown feeling, made the young boy turn around to find its source. Soon his eyes rested on a green haired girl, her silhouette was very beautiful to the sight, but also, it made him feel very nervous, as if the fear that he had inside of him intensified with the mere sight of her.

"W-Who are you?"

Asriel asked to her, as the girl approached to the little sunlight that bathed the "landing place", yet as soon as she reached it, he could see a bit more of her. She was around the age of 18 years old, her skin, instead of the white silk of Chara, or the tanned skin that came from Frisk, instead, her skin was quite grey colored, as if she was totally unhealthy, but it wasn't her skin that made him nervous… it was her eyes.

From time to time he could have swear that Chara's eyes as well as Frisk's eyes, were almost pinch black with red iris, or sometimes her eyes were simply red, but this individual, her eyes were red, with a pinch black iris, that had a totally different form, they were similar to that of a snake, and if that wasn't even spooky enough, her smile was painted, with red crimson blood.

"Little one you are, as I suppose, my name isn't appropriate for me to tell, after all I lost it long ago, as well as my life and soul"

She replied as her eyes fixed on the little boy that started to tremble a little, if he could, he would have fought the girl in front of him bravely, but as he was right now, he couldn't stop shaking at all, making him lower his gaze toward the girl's naked feet. The girl realized this and as soon as the fear came, it started to disappear.

"Maybe I am releasing too much pressure towards you, little one? Sorry, I tend to be quite, frightening sometimes."

It was now the girl, the one that started to ask question and as soon as Asriel raised his eyes, he got a bit admired about how the individual had changed, the blood had disappear from her face and her eyes were now clear green and normal, similar to that of a human.

"I-You, h-how did you… do that, you make me shake in fear and then make it disappear?"

Was all that Asriel could mutter as the girl laughed gently using her hand to cover her mouth, yet soon she kneeled in front of the goat boy and raised her hand to pet him softly.

"Well, that is normal for me, as I represent fear itself"

She stated while petting the young boy gently, making him lower his gaze one more time feeling a bit embarrassed, due to the way the girl was treating him, and remarking that he was quite adult already, if you counted that he had been a flower for some time, yet soon he could feel the pressure again, building around him, yet being the same quite different to the one he felt from the girl in front of him, and also, at the same time, it was… familiar.

"You shouldn't be jealous, Chara."

That name… it made the Asriel open his eyes in surprise and look towards the place were his guest was looking, after he did it, he was even more amazed and quite terrified of who was there, it was a girl wearing a similar sweater than his, with her slightly pink cheeks and a smile that invited to hell, even if she was trying hard to suppress her desire for murder. Yet that new person was his best friend, Chara.

"Ch-Chara? What… How come… When?"

Lot of questions started to form inside of little Dremurr's brain, after all, Chara was supposed to disappear along with Frisk, did it mean that she was again in the underground?

"To make story short, you and I did share a bit of time together, don't you remember?"

In the past, Asriel took Chara's soul in order to cross the barrier, so that she could rest in a field of her favorite flowers, but it was then that Asriel was attacked by humans and due his effort, he managed to return to the underground, dying not long after and making a flower field appear in the underground, with his soul materializing inside of them too.

"Your soul and also mine were in those flowers, the ones father, and nowadays you, take care off, silly."

She stated as she stepped closer and made him feel nervous again, in the past, Chara wasn't the best person around, but she was clearly his best friend, specially because they were raised as brother and sister, yet, he actually felt much more for her than just a brotherly liking, though, due her bad actions, and her hate for humanity, he was also sad that he couldn't make her forget all that hate.

"Then… why are you here, Chara?"

He asked in a low voice, he was quite familiar with her behavior, and to make things even worse, she was accompanied with a girl that claimed to be fear itself, it was pretty sure, that Chara wasn't up to anything good this time, yet he couldn't think of anything that he was necessary for. Yet, at his question, he was surprised to se Chara's cheeks become a bit redder than usual.

"The thing is, appreciation, little one."

This time, the responsible of speaking was the green haired girl, not Chara; she was still blushing cutely as she crossed her arms behind her back, as if hiding something from him. But as Asriel was going to talk again, he was interrupted by the green-haired girl again.

"She actually, reached for somebody in a tier a bit higher than me, and literally beg—"

The green haired girl was saying as Chara shut her mouth with both hands in an attempt to keep her quiet, Asriel didn't need to know all the details of what difficult things she had to do in order to reach this stage, the steps she had to take in order for her words to reach a certain individual. A person that actually was above timeline travelers, or even feelings themselves, a person that actually ruled over everything.

"But… why?"

He asked as he moved towards his friend and took her hands gently; well at least tried to, because as soon as Chara realized his actions she immediately moved her hands out of his reach.

"There is no need… for you to know the answer. After all, you are a lame crybaby, Asriel."

She stated as she moved into the sun-light looking at the young boy's eyes while giving him a small, gentle smile, the same that Asriel has seen many times in the past, before she was corrupted to the core with hate, it was clearly a genuine smile from her, those that only he had seen in those memorable days.

"The thing is… I don't want you to feel alone anymore."

She added, making the goat boy open his eyes in surprise, but not only due her words, but also, because that gentle smile, soon enough became tainted, with a thrill of blood that came from her mouth, making Asriel realize something, it was a black colored sword and it was thrusting Chara's stomach before being pulled off by the green haired girl.

"What are you doing, bastard!"

He yelled as he grabbed Chara's almost lifeless body, looking at the girl who had a calm expression in her face, even if she had commited a murder right in front of him, his eyes now were giving a stern look at the female, yet, she almost seemed delighted to see those eyes.

"Aww, the eyes of passion, they are really charming, especially when they will soon become teary and filled with sadness."

She was actually mocking in this situation? She had murdered a human, and right in front of him! And to make things worse it was his best friend. He wouldn't let things stay that way for much longer, even if he consumed all the power he had left.

"I will kill you!"

With that simple phrase Asriel jumped against the green haired girl, but he was soon suppressed by a pair of black tentacles which started to grind him and press his body against the flower field as he struggled to get free. Yet, with horror, he could see it.

In the most animalistic way possible, the green haired girl started to gobble the wound Chara had in her stomach, opening it as if she was looking for something inside of his best friend's body, her actions, made Asriel yell, shout and cry as he saw everything, yet he couldn't do anything, as Chara's eyes, filled with tear became totally lifeless, at the same moment that a red-colored heart was removed from her body.

"Yep, here it is, the nice and purified soul of this little girl, I was very fortunate that this silly girl thought that I would gently accept the fact of letting this fine pastry to slip away from my grasp."

At this time, Asriel started to struggle even harder, her words, her actions, every second that passed he could only feel despise for the green haired girl, as well as anger, yet he still couldn't escape from the black tentacles restraining him, it was just when she was about to eat Chara's soul than the grip loosened just a bit and he managed to escape from their grasp and jump towards her to snatch her soul from the demon.

"Hey… kiddo, you better give me that back."

Her voice seemed cracked as Asriel held Chara's soul tight against his chest, and soon the heavy and terrifying atmosphere began again, making it hard for the goat boy to even breathe this time, it took a lot of determination from his side to even say the next words.

"I… I WILL NEVER GIVE MY FRIEND UP!"

With a furious yell, Asriel merged the remains of his soul with Chara's, but his actions were futile as even with the gained power he could still feel the difference of power, even more vivid than before now, as his soul became more human-like. It was clear like day and night that his only choice was to escape from her, after all if he failed to do so, then he would probably die and both his and Chara's soul would become a meal.

After realizing his only option, Asriel looked at Chara's lifeless body, but as if she was reading his mind, it was soon covered by the same tentacles that once had him restrained. He could now fight those, but he wouldn't be quick enough to free his friend's body and escape, while resisting that monster's attacks, he needed help to do that, he had to call for them and he did, but, nobody came.

"You are all alone in this place, so, why so thoughtful, isn't your only option… to run as fast as you can?"

In the same second that she said that words, Asriel rolled to his side in order to avoid a series of tentacles that aimed to thrust his body, and then he crawled backwards as the girl came from the sky due having jumped in order to slash him with her black sword. Then he stood up and began to run away as fast as he could, in order to escape from her.

The scenarios that he daily traveled with such calm and tranquility, were now filled with fear and despair as the tentacles came again and again after him, trying to subdue the goat boy and buy enough time for the girl to reach him and stop his life with her weapon, but due the fact that he knew the underground better than anyone, he managed to evade her assaults and trapped her inside of Alphys´s laboratory, in order to buy time for him to escape.

As he was near the exit, Asriel made a mistake and slowed his pace, thinking that maybe, if he broke the entrance, nobody could even enter in this place again, and that would mean, that the world would be safe from the restless killer that was hunting him now, yet, as soon as he stopped, a creepy, yet familiar voice reached his ears, right behind him.

"You shouldn't daydream, when a murderer is stalking you."

As soon as Asriel heard those words, he turned back to face her, but without effort he was hit on his face and with only her raw force, he was sent across the place and crashed against a wall.

"You really have good legs, for having such a small body, yet that means, you fly quite easily, when being hit."

The pain that Asriel felt when he crashed against the wall, was too much for him to handle, he could note that even if he was Omega Flowey, or his adult version, he wouldn't stand a chance against that being, just… how many human souls had she eaten to this point!?

Raising his head Asriel looked as the green haired girl gave him a smirk showing now a sadistic side of hers that reminded him of that of Chara's it made him shiver quite a bit as he could remember that most of her worst jokes came after a smirk like that, then his chest began to beat heavily as he felt a strange warm from inside of him.

"Asriel you have to run away, escape the underground and blow the entrance, now!"

It was Chara´s voice the one that reached his ears, and as if he was a robot commanded by a scientist he obeyed every word that came from that voice, shooting fireballs towards the roof of the entrance as he ran away towards the surface, escaping the underground while being chased by the green haired girl, who ended up being smashed on her leg by a rock and then she yelled at the goat boy.

"You better well, remember my name, because I, the queen of fears, Will hunt you!"

After that a big boulder smashed her on the head, but Asriel couldn't stay to discover if she was dead, after all he produced a cave in, and if he had stopped at least for one second, he would have died in that place too.

Exiting the underground was the last task that Asriel could make, his body was heavy due all the ordeal and damage he had received, it was clear that he needed a rest in order to survive, and thus he lay on the ground, too heavy to move his legs or arms, closing his eyes in order to sleep for a while.

As he was asleep, Asriel remembered all those precious times that he had passed with Chara, he… actually hoped that he could live by her side again, but now, that was impossible. Her body rested inside the underground, and she was trapped with a monstrous being that not even all the monsters could beat, she was probably… no he shouldn't think about that, if he didn't want to cry again. He would only remember, the good times they spent together, as at least her now pure soul, was resting inside his heart.

By the time Asriel woke up it was already midnight, but, for some reason, he could see some light right in front of him, it was indeed, a fireplace, and due the proximity of his face, his whiskers were burnt by it.

"Ahh!"

His sudden yell of fear made a quite large purple object turn around, showing the face of a young girl with clear brown hair and blue colored eyes, look at him. As soon as the girl discovered he was awake she took off her sleeping bag and moved towards him.

"Is something wrong, are the bandages tying you too hard?"

She asked with a genuine worried expression while gently touching Asriel's body as she looked for any wound that maybe she had missed but found none. Then the girl proceeded to look at his eyes deeply, as if trying to read his mind, this action, though, made the goat boy blush with embarrassment and abruptly look away.

"N-Nothing is wrong. W-Who are you?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips before standing up and giving him a soft smile, soft enough to make him forget, all the mischievous and fake smiles he had seen in his whole life.

"My name is Ruyia Bravely. May I know yours?"

She asked while closing her eyes and crossing her hands behind her back, stil retaining the gentle smile on her lips while she was waiting for an answer, which came quite weakly and submissive.

"My name is… Asriel."

As the human and goat boy started to talk, after introducing themselves, back in the underground, were Chara's body was supposed to be lying, a familiar green haired girl gave off a yawn, as if she was totally bored.

"Well, it seems you were successful in that little act, Chara."

As she pronounced her name, the girl that was supposed to be dead stood up, her organs started to move and reallocate inside her soulless body as she released a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry I had you to play the role of a villain, it's just—"

Once again, the green haired girl completed a sentence interrupting the owner quite abruptly, yet it seemed to be something she was really accustomed of doing.

"That guy wouldn't take your soul even you forced him to do it, therefore you needed of a villain that tries to eat your soul so that he could merge with it in order to protect it… I already told you, that I am fine with that role, after all I AM a villain, the queen of all fears to be precise. Doing this sort of things for "my" people is something I will do always."

At the mention of the word people, the dark room started to fill with eyes, as she gently pet the little girl's head with an anormal warm for such a dark character, yet after all, even if she was a "villain", in this world the one that is wrong can always be a good person, while the one that is correct, can be tainted too, it was for such a reason, than even redemption, was something she could obtain.

 **And here is where the story ends, well this one-shot does, but if people want me to continue the story I do have a few more ideas to make it a long series, regarding Asriel and the character that was briefly introduced at the end as well a lot more of ideas naturally.**


End file.
